Harsh Lessons
by Forte the Dragon
Summary: Set after The Quest, but before Wavelength. There's a new villain in town, and he intends to teach the Titans a lesson they won't forget.
1. Default Chapter

Harsh Lessons

Summary: Teen Titans/Marvel Comics crossover. Brother Blood has hired a new teacher for the Hive Academy, and he just might put the Titans 6 feet under, if the newly trained Academy students don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything from it. It's DC's property. And I don't own the mystery teacher either, he's property of Marvel Comics. And yes, he's a real Marvel character, an old villain against The Avengers. And I'd upgrade him for the crossover, but he's darn tough enough! Plus it won't be hard to imagine him being a teacher for baddies. He already is one. As for when this is set, it's after Cyborg destroyed Brother Blood's first HQ, but before the second HQ. However, I'm assuming "The Quest" could have happened in that time, before this story. You'll see.

Divide>

New Blood

Early dawn, the sun shining magnificently over a small village and a river at the foot of a towering mountain, the land beautiful and full of life. There are already people awake and active in this village, a stone monument to a hero of the village next to a field of turnips, being harvested by an old woman. She is not alone, as a silent figure shrouded in a cloak of white, a hood obscuring his head, looks on to a path from the village, to the top of the mountain, where a dojo sits overlooking the land. He then brings his eyes down to the old woman, and walks over, boots of white clothe and other materials padding on the soil. He then spoke to her, with an unusual accent.

"Well now dearie, may I ask ye' where t' find the True Master?"

"Bah, go away." she muttered, throwing a turnip back at him, without looking. An action familiar to her.

The cloaked figure merely sighed, and stepped to the side to avoid the turnip, but also caught it from it's flight with a white gloved hand, and took a bite from it.

"Yeeeckk...remind me not t' eat these straight from the ground agin'. They're mighty awful covered in dirt an' worm spit."

The old woman stopped, looked at the turnip in her hand, then silently made a face of revulsion, putting the turnip back down. Apparently the thought of worm drool wasn't exactly appetizing.

"You're a very rude man." She answered, looking at him, "You are also the second person that has come seeking the True Master, who hides his face behind a mask."

It was true, this man hides his face behind a mask, a skull-like disguise over his head.

"I feel no true'r as me self than garbed as this."

"If you seek the True Master, you must leave everything from your world behind." The woman told him, picking up a basket of turnips.

The man scowled, before he sighed, and threw back his cloak. The sheer amount of things he had to remove surprised the woman, as he removed arrows, a shield, a sword, a few belts of assorted items, pellets, a bow, and other weapons and devices, setting them next to the statue. He then removed the cloak itself, showing off a blue body suit with orange shorts and bands on it, with white boots and gloves, before wrapping his things in the cloak. He still had his hood, however.

"You rely on too much!" She scolded.

"I prepare for anythin' darlin'."

The old woman tapped her foot a minute.

"I'll not be removin' any more clothin' 'fore trekking up that mountain. I feel inadequate without it. 'Sides that, I don't think it'd matter much."

"All right. You must make it up to the top of the mountain before sunset. I will take you to where the path begins."

The old woman then led the man to the beginning of the long and winding path up the mountain.

Divide>

After only 2 days of training with the True Master, the old woman herself, the mysterious man descended from the mountain. The guardians, though wary of him, had nothing to fear from him except for fair combat, which he was excellent at. He took his things from the statue, returning them to their places on his body.

"There now. One more mastery under me belt. Now t' find another to learn."

He then stopped, able to tell someone was behind him.

"You're a _very_ hard person to track down, my friend." the person behind him said.

"I don't like bein' called 'friend' by a stranger, ye know." he answered, turning to face him.

He was robed in white, with gray hair that flowed back somewhat, to spike on either side. He also had a smirk on his face.

"Now you be ye' anywho?"

"I'm known as Brother Blood."

"Ah, yes, the Headmaster of the Academy for the powerful lil' kiddies to be wicked lil' brats, right?"

Brother Blood grimaced a bit at the man's attitude of kids.

"I take it you haven't instructed many youths..."

"My trade is a teacher, Blood, for those 'spiring ta be skillful lawbreakin' citizens. Ye should know few of me students are children."

Blood sighed, and stepped towards the figure.

"Yes, but my students seem somewhat lacking. I thought that perhaps a new teacher would be what they need to get on the ball."

"An' that be when ye' thought of me, am I right?"

"I did read into your history as a teacher. Your just the type the Hive Academy needs. And you have quite a record for experience against super-powered 'heroes' as well I understand."

The unknown figure grumbled, fastening his cloak on, and letting it flow around himself.

"If ye kin' call mostly stalematin' aginst' folks like Cap'n America a good one. It's short comin's like that which got me travelin' t' train."

"As you've said, you're a teacher, not a villain."

"True Blood, true. But let me tell ye', I'm a strict teacher. I'll flunk any student that turns tail an' runs when the going gets tough."

"We'll iron out the details when we get back to the States, shall we?"

"All right then Blood, ye know me name I 'spose. Then know this..."

The man then looked up, and had an evil grin on that skull face of his.

"Taskmaster will due."

Divide>

Yep. The obscure, over 25 year old comic wise Avengers baddie is back. You didn't think a lil' thing like Elektra would keep him down, did you?


	2. The Road to Glory

Well, not many reviews, but this is still a fresh story. And looks like everyone likes it. Yay!

Okay, to be serious now, since this is before "Wavelength", Bumble Bee is still in the Academy.

Divide>

The Road to Glory

"ALL RIGHT! TAKE THAT YOU SCRAG SNIFFING LOSERS! MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

Gizmo, the diminutive wonder kid of gadgetry wizardry, stood on a pile of the defeated Teen Titans, laughing evilly.

"HA-HA-HA-huh?"

Gizmo then saw his pack jump off, hopping around, before it sprouted an alarm clock, and blasted him with intense ringing. He woke up, yelling. Mammoth and Jinx were over him, having held the alarm clock in reality, right next to Gizmo's ear.

"Hey! I was having a dream about-"

"Beating the Teen Titans single-handed. We know. You were yelling in your sleep again..." Jinx muttered.

"You know, he makes for a very effective alarm clock." Mammoth noted, "He always starts his yelling 30 minutes before wake-up call."

"Maybe that computer brain of his can also order clothes by wireless internet." Jinx joked.

"Shut up..." Gizmo muttered, getting up.

The three best students of Hive Academy then began to prepare for the day, within the undersea HQ. It was incomplete right now, but it was leak-proof for the time being. They were yet unaware of their new teacher...

Divide>

The students sat quietly in the lecture hall, Gizmo seeming a bit bored.

"Psst. Gizmo, pay attention." Mammoth whispered.

"I already know all the answers..." he muttered in response.

That was when Brother Blood walked into the center of the hall...with a new person behind him, the only thing visible was their white cloak and hood. This started a murmur in the hall.

"All right now, listen well. As of late, I've noticed that while there are those among you quite able, there are also many of you who are...somewhat lacking in physical ability. While I know my teachings are bringing the best minds in you out to shine, I think perhaps making you the best of the best, just perhaps might be too great a task for one man. That is why I'm announcing a new teacher for physical educations."

"WHAT?" Gizmo yelped.

"Sounds good to me." Mammoth said to himself.

"Hmmm...that cloak would look pretty good on me." Jinx added.

"Aw crud...I don't like this..." Gizmo muttered.

"New guy!" one trouble-making student yelled out before lobbing an apple.

The apple, however, never made it to the target. The new teacher reacted before few could even blink, drawing out a bow and arrow, firing and piercing through the apple, and the arrow hit, apple and all, just barely enough to the left of the troublemaker's head to allow the apple and all to pass without hitting him. The student turned as white as the teacher's cloak, sweatdropped, and fainted. The student body fell silent, all with large sweatdrops over their heads. Brother Blood himself was impressed.

"Well now, does anyone else want t' cause trouble, or do ye want me t' lay down me rules before ye break 'em agin'?"

"Class, this is your new physical education teacher, The Taskmaster."

They gulped. Not many of them were familiar with him, but now that they could see he was practically hauling around a whole arsenal on his body, and that he was well-qualified for the, er-hem, 'task', they didn't want to object.

"Fine then, I'll be tellin' ye me rules durin' our first class together. I'll be prepping the classroom 'til then."

Taskmaster then turned, and walked out of the classroom, not seeming burdened at all by the equipment.

Divide>

The student body was now within the new, but unfinished training chamber, a massive dome solely for the purpose of intense training with the use of holograms and machinations. The Taskmaster was nowhere to be seen yet.

"Viro-crud, this stinks." Gizmo grumbled, "I was getting to like the light training."

Their teacher then came out from a control room, and got in front of them.

"Right now, let's start by organizin' ourselves proper. Tallest students in back, shortest in front. I want ye' all t' be able t' see."

Gizmo's face turned dark red, and he growled. Jinx and Mammoth sweatdropped, then headed off. When the sorting was finished, Gizmo was in the front middle, being the shortest of the lot. Taskmaster paced in front of the line-up.

"Good. Now before we start, I'm goin' t' lay down me law for me teachin's, and I want no one takin' the part about law seriously. I more than know ye' all are here t' be lawbreakin' lil' kids."

Gizmo had steam coming off his head about now.

"I expect nothin' less than yer best here. I don't want ye all t' have inflated heads about yer talents. That's a fatal mistake t' make."

Taskmaster then turned to face the students.

"And I will NOT tolerate mistakes like that! Ye' ain't sidekicks or assistants! Yer all t' be full fledged criminals."

Some students gulped.

"Looks like Gizmo's going to have trouble." Jinx whispered, with a slight chuckle.

"So will you." Mammoth added, being behind her.

Jinx scowled. Taskmaster then looked at Gizmo, and picked him up by the back of the neck on his outfit.

"Well now, what's yer problem shortie?"

Jinx and Mammoth turned white. That was Gizmo's last straw. He flailed in Taskmaster's grip, yelling, cursing, swearing, and ticked off. Taskmaster looked annoyed.

"WHAT'S WRONG! I'VE GOT A BARF-MUNCHING GORILLA WITH A HILLBILLY ACCENT FOR A TEACHER, AND I HATE PEOPLE MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT!"

Taskmaster narrowed an eye at Gizmo, and looked to the students.

"THAT, is fatal mistake number 2. Lettin' taunts, jokes, vendettas, and jeers get t' ye. Gettin' angry isn't goin' t' help ye think. Aside from that, many times it's used t' distract ye from the real threat. If ye MUST get payback, do it when ye have them in the palm of yer hand."

"Well I THINK I'm gonna put my foot up your butt!" Gizmo yelled.

The Taskmaster then grumbled.

"Kin' anyone guess what fatal mistake 3 is?"

The students murmured a bit. Jinx had a hand up.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Picking fights with the teachers?" She guessed.

"...well, that too, but I meant somethin' else." He replied, setting Gizmo down.

Gizmo grumbled.

"Don't run when the tide turns in a battle. Ye kin' still win, and running is what usually signals defeat. If ye quit, then yer opponent feels renewed hope t' beat ye with. And just t' reinforce this one, any student that flees from a fight with a hero will be flunked from me classes immediately."

The students then had their jaws drop open, eyes bulging out as white circles with black rings, then all face-faulted.

"...This might be more work for me then I thought..."

The students got up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WE DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT!" Gizmo shouted.

Taskmaster glared down at Gizmo.

"Ye don't want t' be known as cowards either."

Gizmo was going to speak, but stopped. He REALLY hated the teacher now, he had a point.

"Rassin' frassin' teacher..."

"It's a long and windin' road to the glory of being a feared villain. And no one will respect ye if yer weak and spineless."

"Hmph." Gizmo muttered, "So what can you do? Lecture people to death?"

Taskmaster narrowed both eyes at Gizmo.

"This is why I hate teachin' children." He grumbled, leaning down to glare at Gizmo, "Now if ye don't straighten up, I'm goin' t' put ye through the worst humiliatin' of yer life."

"Ha! Yeah right..."

"Then prove it and fight me."

Gizmo blinked, and looked to see if Taskmaster was serious. He was.

"Oh brother..."

Gizmo and Taskmaster got to the middle of the chamber to fight while the students watched.

"20 to 1 Gizmo wins." Jinx said to Bumble Bee.

"You're on, and an extra 10 if the winner completely trounced the loser."

"Deal."

Gizmo then took out his controller, and used it to pop the wings out of his pack, flying at Taskmaster.

"Coming at ya!"

Gizmo laughed...until Taskmaster leapt over Gizmo, landing on the pack, kicking down with both feet. Taskmaster sprang up and off to land on his feet, while Gizmo grinded against the ground, before regaining some altitude.

"Lucky shot..."

Gizmo then fired a few rockets at Taskmaster. When Gizmo saw Taskmaster take the shield out, he laughed.

"That little thing isn't going to block this!"

"Who said I was blockin'?"

Gizmo then yelped in surprise when he saw Taskmaster hurl the shield at the lead rocket at an angle. It deflected off the rocket, sending it off course into a wall, and kept ricocheting off the rockets until they all had veered off course, before it bounced off the last rocket at Gizmo, smacking him in the forehead, causing him to spin backwards. The shield bounced back to Taskmaster, who caught it, and strapped it back on his left arm. Gizmo ended up flopping onto the ground. He got up, and used the control to switch to his spider legs.

"All right, now let's see you fight."

Gizmo rushed Taskmaster, who shifted battle stance, to a limber looking, active stance. Gizmo tried to strike at Taskmaster, who leapt up off the ground, landing on the top of the leg, hands and feet close together, perched on the highest joint.

"What the?"

Taskmaster then flipped to the side to avoid a laser pistol blast from Gizmo, landing crouched down on the ground, before spinning with his foot out, tripping the front left spider leg, nearly making Gizmo topple. Taskmaster took the distraction chance to take out a pair of sais, holding them so the three blades of each were in the spaces between fingers. Gizmo growled, and had the controller in hand. He yelped when he say the blades of a sai an inch from his face. The other sai had just relieved him of the controller.

"Do ye want t' continue, or will ye admit ye lost?"

"Crud..."

Taskmaster then put the sais away, and kicked the controller up off the floor, so Gizmo could easily catch it.

"Now get back in ranks before I decide t' give ye demerits t' go with yer embarrassment."

Jinx grumbled. Bumble Bee chuckled.

"You owe me $30." She mentioned.

"Dang it, I was going to use that for new clothes..."

Gizmo limped back to his spot.

"Now then, let's start lessons with somethin' relevant."

"What's that?" Mammoth asked.

"First Aid, for when ye take some lumps. And it seems we have a good practice volunteer."

Gizmo muttered numerous swears.

Divide>

Gizmo muttered, limping out of the dome, last out. He was half-way wrapped like a mummy. Taskmaster was wise in starting with this for lessons. At least 3/4 of the student body needed it.

"Stupid scruff-nugget teacher..."

"Oh, and Gizmo..."

Gizmo winced.

"What'da want?"

Taskmaster then gave Gizmo a scrub brush, warm soapy water, a bucket of water sealant, and a bucket of wax polish.

"Clean up yer pack for tomorrow."

Taskmaster left. Gizmo swore up a storm.

Divide>

Taskmaster the harsh teacher. Ooooooh boy...


	3. Beating sense into 'em

1Okay, is the site a dot com? Because I think I found it on my own. DANG, Taskmaster's worse than I thought. He already got into a DC crossover, AND stole Batman's fighting style from it...yipes...

Divide 

"I hate him."

"Come on Gizmo, he's COOL!"

"HATE HIM!"

Gizmo was ticked off, and barely touching his lunch. He really didn't like the new teacher. He humiliated Gizmo, and was apparently smarter than Gizmo, even though he did have that accent.

"Scragging moron..."

Thanks to Gizmo's tantrums, no one noticed Bumble Bee slip away...

Divide 

"STANKBALL!"

Robin yelled, falling to the ground to avoid getting clobbered by a wad of nasty laundry.

"Guys! Watch it!" he yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Beast Boy apologized.

WHUMP!

"EWWWWWW!"

Robin sighed, and headed to the main computer to see what was new. He was surprised to find an anonymous message with the subject line "Hive has a new teacher" on it.

"What the..."

He opened the file, then read through what was inside it. He didn't like what he saw.

"Terrific..."

That was when the alarm sounded. The other Titans rushed in quickly.

"What's up? Is it Blood?" Cyborg asked.

"Not quite. It's Gizmo. He's at a computer store."

"That figures..." Raven muttered.

"Titans, GO!"

Divide 

Meanwhile, Gizmo was laughing, enjoying the havoc he caused, before tinkering with the computers.

"Ha! Let's see that garbed goon ruin my day now!" He yelled, pushing a button.

Shortly, the computer's all linked computing power, sparking like wild.

"Not exactly my usual stuff, but this ought to hack the Titan's pad inside out!"

Gizmo wasn't aware of it, but he was being watched from the rafters, as Robin kicked the front door open.

"Give up Gizmo! You don't have your friends to help you!" Beast Boy yelled.

"EAT LASER, FRAG-MUNCHERS!"

Gizmo then fired a laser from his backpack, which the Titans split up to dodge. Gizmo fired a few rockets at Starfire and Robin, while Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and charged. Gizmo shrieked, and ran.

"Hey! Get away! I can't blast you this close!"

Starfire then blasted the rockets with star bolts, while Cyborg was fixing the work Gizmo made. Robin threw a tracking bug onto Gizmo, who blasted Beast Boy with a laser, throwing him onto Raven, who was trying to control parts of the wall.

"This has got to stop..." Raven muttered.

"Phew! I'm outta here!" Gizmo yelled, as he turned on his jet wings to fly out.

Robin prepared a birdarang, but stopped, when someone in white landed in front of Gizmo, and pulled the backpack off of him as he flew by.

"Gaaaahhh!"

Gizmo crashed into a shelf of computer manuals, which fell onto him. He got up, and glared at the person, before turning white with a horror expression.

"Gah...hey! What are you doing here!"

Taskmaster stood there, holding the pack, which he'd disable with an EMP disc.

"I'm here t' get yer sorry hide out of trouble." He grumbled, as he plucked the tracker Robin threw off the pack, and crushed it.

"Who are you!" Cyborg asked.

"Tsk, I take it ye need a lesson in respect. Brats like ye should always be respectful in presence of The Taskmaster."

Gizmo grumbled.

"As for ye Gizmo, don't think yer getting off light. Yer under hive arrest when we git back, until ye learn how t' take care of yerself."

Gizmo sweatdropped. Taskmaster threw his pack to him. Robin narrowed his eyes, and the Titans prepared.

"So you must be the new teacher at the Academy..." Robin stated.

Taskmaster then stood straight, letting his cloak wrap around him.

"I am."

"Then class is dismissed!" Cyborg yelled, firing his sonic cannon.

Much to the surprise of all present, Taskmaster easily evaded the blast, then ran up to Cyborg. Before anyone could really react, save for Cyborg due to his machine nature, Taskmaster was right up in front of Cyborg, left hand holding Cyborg's right arm aside, and his right hand in front of Cyborg's face, index and middle fingers extended and pointing up. Cyborg's left hand was on Taskmaster's wrist.

'Dang, he IS good...' Gizmo thought to himself.

"Looks like neither of us win..." Cyborg grumbled.

Taskmaster then extended his thumb, index finger, and pinkie, his other two fingers pressing his palm, which apparently triggered a blast of gray, sticky goop into Cyborg's face, making him back off.

"MMMPPHHH!"

"Cyborg!" Starfire called out.

Taskmaster then grabbed Cyborg's arm, and flipped Cyborg up and over with a judo move into Beast Boy, knocking BB out, and leaving Cyborg to try and pull that mess of goo off. Starfire unleashed her star bolts on Taskmaster, who whipped out his shield to block them.

"Come on dearie, ye kin do better."

Starfire then used full force to unleash beams of power from her eyes and hands, which Taskmaster rolled to avoid, before pulling out a bow and arrow, firing. The arrowhead burst open into a net, which snagged Starfire.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!"

Raven then hurled many computers at the foe, who leapt from monitor to modem to box, etc, to get up in Raven's face, grabbing her wrist, then kneeing her in the stomach, knocking her out. Robin glared, taking battle stance. Taskmaster then stood a moment, before taking the exact stance Robin was in.

'What's he doing? He can't know my style, Bruce created it...'

Robin and Taskmaster then ran at each other, both hitting each other hard in a display of mirror image fighting, each performing kicks and strikes as exacting reflections of each other. Gizmo gulped.

"Dunno whose worse. Bird Brain or Hillbilly..."

Robin then leapt back, throwing a birdarang, which Taskmaster caught, before countering with a grenade thrown at Robin, which exploded in a blast of fiercely brilliant light, blinding Robin.

"GAH!"

Robin then tried not to focus on the pain, trying to focus on Taskmaster, whom he felt running at him. Robin then blocked an axe kick from his foe, and pushed him back, making him flip to his feet. Taskmaster then lobbed a net, snagging Robin.

"You beat them? All of them!" Gizmo yelped.

Taskmaster then picked up Gizmo.

"HEY! The Titans are-"

"Not why I came. Yer supposed t' learn to beat them, so they need t' be fer now."

Gizmo swore as Taskmaster carried him off. Robin laid there, musing over the defeat.

'He...he knew it...how did he know that fighting style?'

Divide 

Yes, Taskmaster DOES have web shooters. Two types actually. One uses energy instead.


	4. Tensions Mounting

1Yes, I know, it's been too long. A lot of stuff came up, including trying my hand at art, and several events.

Divide 

At the Academy, Brother Blood was pacing in his chamber. He was trying to think through what he'd been told.

"All right, let me get this straight...Taskmaster, you defeated the Titans, but didn't finish them off? And you halted Gizmo in the middle of a crime?"

Taskmaster stood there, cloak hanging down, so only his feet and face could be seen. Gizmo was next to him, wondering if he was going to see his teacher get chewed out. However, Taskmaster remained cool about it.

"I'm a mercenary by trade ye know, meaning if you wanted me t' kill 'em, ye have t' pay me for it."

Taskmaster's response made Blood grit his teeth, clench his fists, and growl to himself, infuriated.

"They're ALWAYS ruining everything! It would've been nice to be done with them!"

Taskmaster didn't bat an eye to this. Gizmo just watched on, unsure of what was going on. Possibly because he usually didn't pay attention to internal politics.

"Ye paid me t' teach the kids t' fight and t' perform better. That was all ye paid me for, and that's all ye get from me." Taskmaster repeated.

"Gahh...how much would it take for you to get rid of them, then?" Blood inquired.

"Hey! I wanna get rid of them!" Gizmo interrupted.

Taskmaster shrugged, cloak coming open when he does, before he turned to head out.

"Forget it, Blood. Killin' brats is beneath me. 'Sides that, yer gettin' yer money's worth from trainin' the students here t' do it. That way, ye have them handy afterward."

Blood remained angry, and Gizmo was wondering about his teacher.

Divide 

At the Tower, Robin was anxious, training in gym, fighting a spar dummy. His mind was whirring away with questions. How exactly, did Taskmaster know that fighting style? How were they going to beat him? How do they defeat someone who seems literally ready for anything?

He was too intent on his training, to notice Starfire enter.

"Robin?"

"What is it, Starfire?"

"Robin, are you angry that we have lost?" She asked him.

Robin stopped his training, and looked towards her, unsure why she would think that.

"No. That's not why I'm in here. He knew my fighting style. The method of fighting I was taught by...my father..."

"You are upset because he uses it as well?"

"It's not a form of fighting that's known to those outside of those I was with before the Titans. That's why it concerns me."

"I see..."

"He's different from others we've faced. It's like he knows exactly how to get around our attacks...I hate to say it...but I'm worried we might not be able to beat him."

Starfire flew over to Robin, putting her hands on his shoulders, and looked eye-to-eye with him.

"Do not say such things! We will beat him, Robin. We have always managed to defeat those who exist to do wrong before, and we will continue to!"

"..Thanks, Starfire."

Divide 

Taskmaster was sitting alone in his room in the Academy, lights dim, watching old tapes he has seen countless times. Movies, but not of the Hollywood kind. These are tapes of the fights of many costumed heroes and villains. Old faces he's known, and some he's never met. A ritual of his, to review his tapes, so he performs better using their skills.

A ritual now disturbed, by knocking on the door. Taskmaster sighed to himself, pausing a tape, of none less than the Dark Knight himself in action, as he got up, still in costume, and answered the door.

"Well now, what brings my best student t' see me?" he asked his visitor.

It was Bumble Bee, one of the best students of the Academy, and from Taskmaster's assessment of her, appropriately so. She was about the only student who took all their classes seriously.

"Sorry, I was checking about tomorrow's assignment for sparring combat without weapons." She told him, thumbing to her wings, "Do these count as weapons?"

Taskmaster sweatdropped to himself about this. He hadn't actually bothered to consider what he should and shouldn't list as a weapon for that class. Another point for the inquisitive mind.

He turned to stride further into his room, which Bumble Bee took as an invitation to enter while he thought about it. She followed him in, and looked around. The room was mainly barren of personal possessions. She saw exercise equipment much like the physical education area had, but including methods to train in using his many weapons, and a massive library of tapes, all labeled with the names of various super heroes or villains. She also saw the TV paused.

"Well, there's two ways t' consider it. A weapon kin' be defined as either something ye use to hurt someone, or anythin' ye use for advantage in battle. That'd include yer wings and shrinking, and be what I'd prefer, since ye kin' never rely on having those all the time."

"Right, thanks.." She noted, "Lot of tapes.."

"I like t' review fighting techniques of others. Helps me perform better."

"Ah, all right. See you tomorrow then." She told him as she left.

Taskmaster continued to think, before returning to viewing his tapes, taking time to rewind them, then watch them again at double speed..

Divide 

Maybe a little short, but I am still a busy guy.


	5. Class of their Own

1Right, next up.

Divide

Gizmo muttered. He was really, really, REALLY sick of the new teacher now. He got off the hook, and Gizmo had more work to do. Right now, he was scrubbing the floor of the training room. Sparring hadn't gone that well for some of them, and he picked up more than a couple teeth. One of which used to be his. Gizmo WANTED to blame Taskmaster for that, but he actually tried to call THAT match-up off. Gizmo made the mistake of smarting off at his opponent.

Even he had to admit he could use some training. Physically only, of course. He knew he was smarter. Even if he was the only one with that opinion.

"Scruf-munching maggot...I hate this..."

Divide

Meanwhile, Bumble Bee was doing her own extra work. While Taskmaster was out, she went into his room, to snoop and try to figure out a way for the Titans to beat him. She'd heard from the school grapevine Taskmaster had beaten them, and she wanted to try to rectify that.

She was currently rummaging in the desk in his room.

"There's got to be something around here that-"

"That WHAT, dearie?"

She froze, sweatdropped, and turned her head to look. Just as she feared, he caught her in the middle of it. He loomed over her, behind her, cloak around his body, so she couldn't see if he had his hand on a weapon or not. She had to think of an excuse fast.

"I was...looking for my grade score. To see how I compared to others." She told him, acting like a troublemaker.

"Hmph. Two things then. Firstly, Blood's trainin' you brats a bit too well fer' being troublemakers. And secondly.." He started, before he hopped up, and threw his foot out, sending her over the desk, onto the floor.

"Augh!"

She landed on her shoulders and wings, which hurt, and crinkled the wings a bit. She got part way up, looking at him.

"Do ye' think I wouldn't recognize a runt stallin' for a lie? I did that myself tryin' t' pass off my talent in school."

Bumble Bee grimaced, and stood up, as Taskmaster took a fighting stance. This would not end well...

Divide

Elsewhere, Blood was currently tapping a pencil on the side of his face gently, thinking something through in his head. It didn't take long, and he jotted it down, moving onto the next part. He was actually figuring out the "school budget", as it were. While it may seem like villains never bother with this, it was important nonetheless, especially considering how much the entire building cost. And he was not happy with his figures...

"WHAT? WE'RE IN THE RED? GAH!"

He threw the notepad and pencil, furious, then grumbled, telekinetically bringing both back to him to review. He knew the figures were accurate. He just had to cut something. As he rechecked, he learned there were two problems. One was not enough income to cover the costs. That hadn't been a problem before, since they just steal their income. The other was spending too much. So he decided to see what cost the most, and cut it from his list. It was Taskmaster's pay. He sighed in annoyance.

"I should've known. The GOOD free agents are always so darn expensive!"

He set the pad and pencil down hard, and stormed towards Taskmaster's room..

Divide

Bumble Bee was behind the now overturned desk, panting, hands on her stingers. The fight had been intense, but she was a teenage girl still training. Granted, she was GOOD, but...he was better. MUCH better. She was getting clobbered in hand-to-hand, so she kicked the desk over to hide behind. Trouble was, he took cover too. She was waiting for him to come out before she would.

"Come on..."

She heard him rush out, and she got up and fired his way as he charged, his shield out to block. She yelped, and flew straight up, to avoid the tackle that shoved the desk back. She fired down at him, making him leap back, throwing the shield up at her to knock her out of the air. She groaned, as she crashed to the ground, and he grabbed the rebounding shield to put back around his arm. He then rushed her, and she grabbed the first thing she could to throw at him, which he effortlessly ducked. It was at that moment, that Blood opened the door and stepped in.

"What is going ON in h-"

Whump.

Taskmaster and Bumble Bee both sweatdropped, and turned to face Blood, who was now sporting a chair cushion on his face.

"I thought I locked that..." Taskmaster muttered.

Blood pulled the pillow off, and threw it down.

"I HAD BETTER GET A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" He shouted.

Bumble Bee squirmed where she was, she knew that she would be-

"Bumble Bee is a step above the other kids. I felt it best t' teach her personally. I thought I locked that door, incidentally.."

Bumble Bee sweatdropped, then grinned sheepishly.

"Er, that's right...sir?"

Blood arched an eyebrow, scowling, then looked to Taskmaster.

"Speaking of teaching, I have to let you off. The students aren't making enough income right now to support paying your fee."

"So yer' cannin' me, eh? Tch..."

"Right, pack up and head out. I'll call you again when I KNOW I can afford you."

With that, Blood strolled out, and Bumble Bee sighed in relief, then stared at Taskmaster.

"Why didn't you give me away?" She asked.

"Blood wasn't payin' me t' ferret out spies." he stated matter of factly, heading to his things to clear out.

Bumble Bee gave him an odd look, then headed out slowly, hoping he didn't change his mind. Taskmaster quickly packed up and left.

Divide

It wasn't much long after that, that Taskmaster had stopped at a local motel, out of costume of course, to relax and ponder his course of action now. He leaned back in his chair to think.

"Well, this is a fine mess I'm in now. Someone actually canned me. I hate those fussy penny-pinchin' power mongers. They always think they kin just use us like toys."

He muttered, reaching for his drink, and stopped because he saw someone reflect in the glass. He thought for a bit before speaking.

"Deadpool, if that's you, ye know I don't like it when ye go silent. Ye never amount to anything but trouble when ye aren't yammerin' on like always when I see ye." He said, turning his head to look.

"Not quite..." The other figure stated calmly, heading to the brighter part of the room, showing his two tone mask, with only one eye opening.. "I still don't quite understand how you can tolerate that lunatic..."

Taskmaster smirked.

"Ah, it's you. Deadpool why ye stopped namin' yerself Deathstroke? And he's not that bad once ye befriend him. Ye get t' being able t' predict him."

"I have need of your unique talents here."

"I've been keepin' tabs on ye. The brats in tights, right? Still prefer t' manipulate others for yer plans and t' toy with their minds, I see."

Taskmaster's guest narrowed his visible eye, as Taskmaster took a drink, then set it down.

"I am a little sparse on income at the moment, no thanks t' Blood. When do we start, Slade?"

Behind his mask, Slade grinned...


	6. Best in the World

It's been WAY too long, I know. And I apologize. I've tried my hand at a lot of things, including real world hobbies. I've been busy, and I've been ill through it all. But I am back now, and I hope to improve upon my writing skills.

{Chapter Beginning}

It was a bright, sunny morning in Jump City as the sun reflected in the bay by Titan Tower. The mood inside the tower was not as cheerful however, as Robin sat in front of the computer terminal, reviewing what information he could glean from the network on Taskmaster. This network included information from several other crime-fighting factions, including the Justice League, the ever vigilant Oracle, and hopefully the Avengers, as they had the most information on the criminal. Robin sighed in frustration as he waited for a response from their database. The last he had heard, security for these files was tight, and Titan Tower had not yet been given access to them.

"Come on…" Robin spoke to the computer, out of irritation mostly.

"Hey, come on and cool off with the rest of us Robin. You've been waiting on here since before the rest of us got up. Being mad like this ain't helping us train to fight that guy." Said Cyborg, concerned for Robin's well-being, seeing the brooding their leader was doing, "You're even gloomier than Raven usually is."

Robin just sighed. He knew Cyborg was unaware of what really bothered Robin about their new foe, that he somehow had intimate knowledge that was only shared between himself and his adoptive father. Under the mask, Richard Grayson was confused, burning inside. Was Taskmaster an old enemy of Batman who studied his moves? Was he the "Phantasm" that Batman would never speak of to him? Did this man train with Bruce?

"I'm sorry Cyborg, this guy just threw me off when he started using my fighting style against me."

"So? Maybe he trained under the same guy you did." Cyborg noted, not aware of the exact nature of Robin's training, "Like that creep who tried to beat you to the Old Master person."

Robin, in his somber mood, was struck by this remark, making him angry at himself, at Bruce…

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Robin shouted as he got up to face Cyborg.

Cyborg stepped back, yelping in surprise at the sudden aggression. Outside the main room, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all heard the shouting, and were making their way to look in on them.

"Whoa! Chill! I didn't mean anything bad or anything! I was just sayin'…" Cyborg stammered out, still shocked by the rage from Robin.

"…I know…I'm sorry." Robin noted, turning back to the computer, "But that's not possible. Batman trained me personally, and he learned his style from many masters and took their teachings and fused them into one. It's not possible for Taskmaster to know the style. What worries me is that he _**does **_know it."

Cyborg had no answer for that. His computer part of his brain was calculating the odds of the two forming the same style independently. They were ridiculous, even worse than the odds of Beast Boy cleaning his room without being made to or having to do so because he lost something. Cyborg tried to keep in mind, however, that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

"Well the odds are bad, but he might've made it by coincidence or something. You DID say he had other moves too."

"I said other styles. He's got more than one, like I do from training under both Batman and the True Master. He willingly chose that style to use against me. He knew what it was just by seeing it." Robin replied to Cyborg's comment.

By now, the other three Titans were peeking in slowly and quietly to watch, wondering about their leader. The conversation was interrupted by a beep from the computer. Robin quickly turned to it to check it out. It was an attack by an unknown assailant on a Waynetech building. Robin glared at the screen, focused on the word "unknown".

"Titans, GO!"

{Story Divide}

When they arrived at the building, they saw no signs of damage on the outside of it. That ruled out some of their less cunning villains, such as Dr. Light. They wouldn't bother with an effort at stealth. Robin knew this as they got onto the roof, looking for where the crook got in. The five split up to look for how they got in, Robin distracted by his thoughts of the Taskmaster. That was when he saw the flash of a white cape from behind one of the letters on top of the building, fleeing. Robin clenched his fists, scowling. He knew he should call the others to this. He knew it was the safe thing to do. He knew this even as he gave chase quietly, following the bounding white cloaked man from building to building, and down a fire escape towards the alleyways. During this, the Titans still at the Waynetech building were regrouping, having failed to find any sign of a break in.

"There's nothing here. No windows broken or open, no vents, no holes, we've got BUPKIS!" Ranted Beast Boy, "We've been cranked!"

"Where's Robin?" Starfire mused, noting his absence.

Before anyone else could comment, no less than three dozen of Slade's robot warriors landed on the roof and came out of hiding, circling the Teen Titans. The teens quickly got into fighting positions.

"We've got Slade Bots!" Cyborg shouted out.

"It's a trap!" Raven noted, "Fight them off, we have to find Robin!"

{Story Divide}

Back with Robin and Taskmaster, they both land gracefully on the ground in an alley, facing each other now, before slowly standing up, keeping their eyes on their opponent.

"Who are you? How do you know my fighting style!?" Robin demanded from his white caped adversary.

"Now, that would be tellin', kid." Taskmaster responded, taking on a fighting stance different from Robin.

"You're going down, and then I'm going to get the truth from you." Robin stated, glaring, bracing himself.

"Seems you didn't learn the first time. Time t' give you the next lesson in pain." Taskmaster taunted, and charged at Robin.

Robin quickly drew and extended his collapsible bo staff, deftly moving it in time to block a strike from a broadsword, struggling to push the attack back and throw Taskmaster off balance, barely managing and lunging forward to strike, only to be deflected by the shield on his foe's left arm. Taskmaster quickly swung his left arm to the side to try to force Robin's weapon out of his hands or create an opening, succeeding in only the latter, before using his foot to kick the younger fighter squarely in the chest and push him back. Robin grunted from the blow, moving a hand to his chest briefly. Unfortunately, this was not brief enough to prevent Taskmaster from charging in and slashing across Robin's stomach with the sword, but Robin manages to leap back and receive only a wide gash opposed to being cleaved in two. Yet Taskmaster grinned at this, leaping back, then taking a limber style before leaping at Robin.

Robin ducked the attack, avoiding a strong kick to the face, the older warrior leaping cleanly over Robin and landing, before twirling back and tripping Robin, who fell on his back. Robin quickly rolled back to avoid being kicked in the side, getting back on his feet, but not quite standing, and unable to dodge being rammed shield first by Taskmaster, bashed between the shield and a concrete wall. He yelled out, feeling something break in his jaw, before he kicked Taskmaster away with both feet, Taskmaster's back hitting the opposite wall now.

"Argh! Good follow-through, runt. But I seem t' be better off than ye are now." Taskmaster chided.

Robin knew he was right. Robin has a break in his jaw and an open cut across his body, and Taskmaster only had a sore back. He was in a losing battle, but he didn't dare give up, getting to his feet, and preparing his staff. Taskmaster charged again, but Robin leapt over him and heard the shield crash into the wall, before he turned to kick Taskmaster in the base of the back. Taskmaster grunted from this, stumbling briefly, before turning back and retaliating with a strong punch to the stomach to make Robin back away. Robin backed closer to the wall behind him, raising his staff for a large swing, only to strike the wall behind him and throw himself off. Taskmaster used the error to deftly fire a mass from his web-shooter, trapping Robin's right hand to his own staff.

"Ngh! Darnit!"

"Kid, yer in more trouble than ye know what t' do with."

Taskmaster followed his remark with another clean kick, this time at Robin's right knee, another break heard, Robin yelling out and collapsing. Robin grunted, trying to stand back up, only to feet a heavy foot pressed on his stomach, pinning him down, as Taskmaster switched to his bow and arrow, aiming down at Robin's prone body.

"I'd kill ye, but that ain't what I'm bein' paid t' do."

Robin grunted, infuriated that he lost so easily to Taskmaster. He tried to raise his left hand to grab Taskmaster's ankle, only to cry out as the arrow pierced the palm of his hand, pinning it to the ground with a sturdy metal arrowhead.

"I have a message from Slade. The pain ends when ye give up an' become his apprentice."

"Never…" Robin gasped out, trying to resist the pain.

"Then I have a message from me. Kid, ye kin never beat me. Tryin' t' do so is only going t' hurt more. And I am a lot of things, but I ain't a child killer." Taskmaster stated, using his web shooter to further restrict Robin's right hand by webbing it to the ground in addition to the staff.

"You're still a criminal….nnghh…I WILL bring you down!"

"Rookie, with that attitude, ye ain't got a chance. If ye ain't Slade's new trainin' boy, then ye need t' give up fer yer own good. I've fought the entire Avengers team solo an' not lose. I might not have braggin' rights that I whipped their behinds, but I have the next best thing. I, without super powers, fought a team of super humans to a stand-still. I'm the best in the world at this without powers. Ye never had a chance."

Taskmaster removed his foot from Robin, no longer needing it to keep him trapped against the ground. With a broken and injured knee, only one leg was useful to fight with now, and Taskmaster knew the boy had to admit defeat now.

"Who ARE you!? How do you know my fighting style!? No one should know that but-" Robin shouted.

"Batman." Taskmaster tersely replied, "It's from Batman, just like ye figure. I'll give ye this tip free fer being too damned stubborn fer yer own good. I can copy any physical action I see done. It ain't a power, just something I was born with. That means I only need t' see ye fight once, even on TV, and I can fight just like ye. Can't copy powers either. And whine all ye like, ye brat, about it being unfair. I don't care. Life's not fair. Now shut up and either join Deathstroke, or Slade as ye might know him, or crawl to a hospital and lay low from now on."

With that, Taskmaster scowled, and walked off, leaving Robin trapped for about an hour, as that was the time it would take the webbing to harmlessly dissolve away. In that time, Robin had time to think about a lot of things. One thing put him at ease. Taskmaster was not connected with Batman. He wasn't an old foe, nor someone from Bruce's past. He was just a man, who had a talent and used it for crime. And with that thought in mind, even as Robin was later being carried back to Titan Tower by the other Titans, he was formulating a plan to beat Taskmaster.


End file.
